Muses Gallery (8)
'Muses Gallery' Agent York finds himself in the Red Room. The angel twins are sitting in the center and talk to him about his coffee choice. Anna then appears in her work uniform and pours him a cup of coffee. Another girl appears next to her. She repeats "My name is Becky" over and over, despite York's questioning. The twins tell him to drink his coffee and move forward. The door behind them opens and York walks through it. Instead of waking, however, he finds himself in a white room. A child stands in the center. As he walks forward, York recognizes the child as himself, the moment right before "it" happened. The screen fades to white. York wakes up in his hotel room and muses about how the case is directly related to him and Zach. He decides to get breakfast before going back to the case. When he opens the door, however, he runs straight into another guest. A large man in a yellow shirt and blue overalls introduces himself as Forrest Kaysen, a traveling sapling salesman. He talks about hie work for a bit, comparing himself to a jolly old bumblebee spreading pollen. York introduces himself. Kaysen figures out that he's the "Special Agent Scar Face" that everyone has been talking about. He continues to talk about his job, remarking that he's been visiting Greenvale for a while and shows up once or twice a year. Even though he's working, his trips to town feel more like a vacation. Then he introduces his Dalmation, Willie, who barks and walks right up to York. Kaysen ends his monologue by handing York a sample of his work, a red seedling in a small pot. Kaysen asks York what his business is in town. York talks about Anna's murder and tells Kaysen to stay inside when it's raining. Kaysen complains that not even small towns are safe anymore and seems genuinely upset over the crime. On a hunch, York asks him what he knows about seeds. Kaysen reveals that he's one of the few people who can make the red seedlings sprout and that it requires a special technique. Once they start growing, however, they are easy to maintain and practically grow by themselves. Before York can ask any more questions, Kaysen and Willie leave to continue their walk. York puts the clues together and realizes that Forrest Kaysen matches the "FK" he'd found in his coffee before. He files the note away in his head and leaves the hotel. George and Emily are waiting for him outside. George tells York that Diane Ames returned last night and that they should visit the art gallery. York mumbles to Zach that he's shocked to find such cultural activities in a small town. The three of them pile into the car and head to the gallery. Once they reach Muses, York insists on talking with Diane alone. He apologizes for being rude, but he must speak with all important suspects one-on-one in order to pick up on their subtle reactions. George complains but ultimately gives in, and York enters on his own. He calls out but receives no reply and decides to look around. Before he can move, however, the door to his left opens. Olivia emerges and looks depressed, staring at a painting on the wall nearby. York approaches and asks her if she likes art. She stammers out a "yes" and says that she likes trees. York notes that it must be because all of the art is tree-themed. He then asks how often she visits. Olivia gives an unclear answer and rushes back to the diner, dropping a key and a note. York tells Zach that she's hiding something, as she mentioned "trees" instead of "paintings of trees." York picks up the paper. It reads: A. Tree at Sunset, B. Red Leaves, C. Dancing Red Butterflies; Pass to the office, Number of red trees, From the Special Exhibition Room. He also picks up the key to the main gallery. He finds two of the paintings written in the note on the first floor and the third painting in the basement. He counts the number of trees in each painting and uses the number as a code to enter the locked room nearby. Punching in 6-4-1 unlocks the door and leads to Diane's office. As he raises his fist to knock, he hears shouting from the other side. Two women are arguing over something. One of them insists on taking an object with her and the other relents. The door flies open to reveal Carol, who angrily stomps away. York throws up his arms in defense. Diane tells him to wait right there and that she will be with him shortly. The two of them walk through the gallery while York questions Diane. She tells him that she was out drinking with Nick on the night of the murder. When asked about her argument with Carol, she scoffs and says that Carol has always viewed her as an enemy. Diane believes that it dates back to one of her bedmates, someone that Carol had had an eye on and was jealous of her. Diane even offers to sleep with York if he wants, as she cares little about who ends up in her bed. He declines. When they reach the entrance, York tells her that she's not yet a suspect but that he's suspicious of her. He promises to keep a close eye on her. Diane smiles seductively and tells him not to worry, that art lovers love a good thrill. Uncomfortable with the situation, York thanks her for her help and quickly leaves the gallery. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 2